Corto Chack & r Chack
by PaulitaHoney
Summary: Una serie de cortos de la pareja mas hermosa de XS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo una serie de pequeñas historias que se me han ocurrido, y si alguien pregunta por abandono, ese fic estará en pausa momentáneamente, no daré mis aburridas explicaciones del porque, ¡a nadie le importa!, pero no seré como una que no a actualizado un fic en dos años cofcofSurieecofcof.**_

 _ **Bien, en estos cortos habrá de todo, en cada uno pondré una advertencia, son Chack, r!Chack y alguna otra sorprecilla que se me ocurra, oh bien, aquí vamos con el primer corto!**_

 _ **Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, los personajes son de Christy Hui y los Reverse AU son de propiedad de Blpak.**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Drama, mucho drama y feels, lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_

 _ ***************** Lo siento Jack *****************_

Chase estaba sentado esperando a que el muchacho frente a el comenzara a hablar, le impacientaba su nerviosismo, como jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, movía sus pies o sus labios.

-habla- le ordeno nuevamente.

El muchacho tembló ligeramente, tomo aire y luego dejo salir todo de golpe.

-Chase te amo- soltó cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus manos.

Chase se puso de pie con violencia, las paredes crujieron y el aire se hizo espeso, difícil de respirar.

-largo- hablo con voz autoritaria, poderosa, aterradora, Jack tembló con mas violencia muerto de miedo.

-e-espera solo, dejame demostrarte cuanto te amo...por favor...- pidió asustado viendo como Chase entrecerraba sus ojos.

-e dicho que te largues gusano- gruño nuevamente, pero a pesar de su miedo, Jack dio un paso hacia adelante.

-p-porfavor Chase, t-te lo pido, te amo...te amo porfavor-

Chase gruño alterado y furioso.

-¿acaso quieres que te mate sabandija?, largo, no quiero ver tu patético rostro aqui- siseo con odio viendo como el cuerpo del muchacho se sacudía y lágrimas se agolpaban en sus orbes rojos.

-n-no...Ch-Chase no, por favor yo, haré lo que quieras, por favor...ámame...-pidió dejando caer las lágrimas por sus pálidas mejillas, Chase hizo una mueca de como!ego asco.

-¿amarte? Ha, no me hagas reír gusano, nadie podría amarte jamas- gruño molesto

Jack estaba atónito, su barbilla tiritaba mientras mas lágrimas caían libres por su rostro, eso dolía, podía sentir su corazón hacerse pedazos con las crueles palabras del lord.

-n-no...Ch-Chase...no digas eso...- pidió con voz estrangulada.

-es la verdad, ¿quieres hacer algo por mi?, largate, y no vuelvas a traer tu patética existencia cerca de mi- hablo fuerte, pudo ver como la mirada de Jack cambiaba a dolor absoluto y agonía.

-p-por...por favor no..,yo quiero...- no puedo hablar ya que la potente voz del lord lo callo.

-¡e dicho que te largadas gusano si no quieres que te mate!- grito para ser mas claro.

Jack se sacudió y un gemido de dolor dejo su garganta seguido de varios quejido, se encogía en su lugar lleno de agónico dolor, Chase furioso dio varios pasos y le dio una fuerte bofetada para acto seguido sujetarlo del cuello de la sudadera que vestí.

-largo gusano, no vuelvas a aparecer porque la próxima vez te matare- le amenazo para luego dejarlo caer al suelo.

Jack casi gritando se puso de pie para salir corriendo, gimiendo de dolor, cayendo al suelo para recuperar el control de sus piernas y seguir corriendo.

Chase tomo un largo respiro y se sentó en su trono, sujetando su rostro, sintiendo el amargo y desgarrador dolor en su corazón, dejando caer unas lágrimas.

-lo siento...Jack...no debes amarme- susurro la disculpa que jamas llegaría a los oídos del muchacho a quien le habían quitado el corazón y lloraba como jamas lo había hecho.

-es por tu seguridad- termino de susurrar limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro, mirando la mano con la que había golpeado al amor de su vida, no podía permitir que Jack estuviese a su lado, no podía ponerle en peligro, simplemente, no podía verle morir de nuevo.

Okey, ese es el primer corto, nos vemos en algunos días mas ;)

No olviden dejar review, besos!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola que hay!?**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo el segundo corto, espero lo disfruten mucho ;)**_

 _ **Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, los personajes son de Christy Hui y los Reverse AU son de propiedad de Blpak.**_

 _ **Mas drama en esta historia, lee bajo tu propio riesgo.**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura.**_

 _ *****************Lo siento Jack II******************_

Jack había muerto, no había nada que pudiera hacer, solo abrazar su cuerpo, protegiendo lo que quedaba de el entre sus brazos, respirando agitado, evitando con su magia que ellos se le acercaran, pero ya no había nada que hacer, su muchacho había muerto de manera horrible, Jack no lo merecía, si tan solo, no hubiese correspondido sus sentimientos, nada de esto hubiese pasado, Hannibal no hubiese encontrado su punto débil, y Jack no se hubiese despedido de él.

Lo sujeto mas contra su cuerpo, oliendo la sangre que había dejado su cuerpo hace dos horas.

Si tan solo, Jack jamas le hubiese dicho que lo amaba, seguiría con vida, mostrando su enorme y hermosa sonrisa, no se había movido de ahí, le había prometido a Jack que siempre estarían juntos, pero le fallo, por ir a un duelo lo dejo solo, momento que aprovecharon para torturarlo, desmembrar sus piernas y brazos mientras aun seguía con vida y consiente.

Un sonido de gruñido doloroso salio de su garganta, su niño ya no estaría jamas.

Habían pasado las semanas, había encontrado una solución luego de salir de su dolor, usando unos Su lo regreso a la vida, pero aquellos objetos místicos eran caprichosos, Jack regreso, pero sin algo muy importante con él, sus recuerdos se habían esfumado como el humo, Chase sintió un dolor en su pecho, le debia decirle que eran pareja, pero entonces, luego de ver la mirada en el rostro del monje de agua, supo, que no era buena idea.

Se alejo, con dolor en su pecho, pero, era la mejor desicion, si lo mantenía alejado, no debía verle morir de nuevo, así que por los siguientes meses se encargo de alejarlo lo mas posible, gritándole y humillándole, debía alejarlo del conflicto, por mas tortuoso que fuera gritarle, por mas doloroso que fuera verle llorar, por mas horrible que fuera que sufriera por su mano, era por su bien, era para que viviera y, hisiera una vida y familia.

Aunque no lo vería jamas, valía la pena, todo por que su hermoso amado viviera.

-lo siento Jack- susurro espiándolo, le había hecho llorar, pero, todo lo hacia porque lo amaba, todo lo hacia para no verle morir nuevamente.

 _ **Oh well, aquí una continuación.**_

 _ **Como siempre, besos y abrazos, nos vemos en unos días, si hay sugerencias las acepto y para cuando llegue almcorto 10, habrá una sorpresa!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hooola que tal?**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo un nuevo corto.**_

 _ **La advertencia de este es que es rchase x Jack, contiene lime, estas advertido y lee bajo tu propio riesgo.**_

 _ **Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, los personajes son de Christy Hui y los Reverse AU son de propiedad de Blpak.**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~rChase x Jack~~~~~~~~~~~**_

-Aah... Mmh oh.- Gimió el pelirrojo, retorciéndose en la cama, cerrando sus ojos y enterrando sus manos en el negro cabello, su cuerpo se sacudió cuando la succión subió de intensidad y esos gloriosos dedos hacían maravillas en su cuerpo.

-¡Aahh! N-no sigas yo...¡Oooh dios!- Exclamo alto cuando el orgasmo golpeo su cuerpo haciéndolo derramarse por completo dentro de la boca de su compañero. Eso había sido increíble, se quedó ahí en la alfombra, jadeando, temblando, con sus piernas aún abiertas.

El joven que estaba entre sus piernas se irguió lamiéndose los labios, saboreando al pelirrojo por completo.

-Sabes delicioso.- Susurro Chase inclinándose y poder besar al joven bajo su cuerpo compartiendo su dulce sabor. Jack correspondió el beso, se sentía en la gloria, este Chase era increíble, inteligente y apuesto. Lo más importante de todo era que, no lo insultaba o humillaba, era alguien bueno solo con él; ambos también tenían mucho en común, eran unos genios, eran inseguros y algo idiotas en ocasiones, pero, lo más importante, era que ambos amaban a seres mágicos que jamás se fijarían en ellos.

Rompieron el beso, Chase se irguió y bajo un poco su pantalón dejando libre su muy ansioso pene, el pelirrojo se mordió el labio, era grande, estaba húmedo y se veía que tenía un buen sabor, pero ahora, solo quería tenerlo dentro. Chase se inclinó hacia adelante posando la punta en el dilatado y deseoso ano de Jack, beso sus labios y comenzó a entrar con calma, pausado, y demonios, era muy estrecho y caliente.

-Oh mierda.- Gruño entrando un poco más, apretando la mandíbula mientras Jack se retorcía de placer y dolor.

-Ow... Mmh, e-espera un... Poco... Nnh...- Se quejo por la incomodidad más que nada, el joven paro solo un poco, se inclinó y comenzó a lamer los dulces pezones para relajar al pelirrojo y luego comenzó a ir lentamente hasta que lo lleno por completo.

Jack dejo salir un largo suspiro, mirando los ojos miel del joven, se alzó sobre sus codos para alcanzar los labios de Chase quien comenzó a moverse fuerte dando rienda suelta al deseo. Luego de largos minutos y muchos gemidos ambos habían llegado a su clímax: delicioso, caliente, muy bueno.

Jack se había dejado caer sobre el pecho del mecánico mientras este se recargaba contra el sofá, respirando agitado, sudado pero increíblemente satisfecho, acaricio la blanca espalda mientras besaba su hombro.

-Wow, eso fue...- Comento Jack casi sin aire.

-Increíble...- Finalizo Chase sin dejar de tocar la blanca piel. Se miraron largamente y dejaron escapar una suave carcajada, luego, volvieron a compartir varios besos húmedos y deseosos. Se recostaron sobre el sofá, abrasados y cubiertos por una manta, sin saber que dos Lord Heylin ardían en deseo y celos.

 _ **Oh si!**_

 _ **Dios, había olvidado lo mas importante, ¡gracias gente por sus hermosos review! Ame cada uno de ellos, ustedes son las mejores y venia a hacer otra cosa, ¡Suriee!, ¡tus cortos ya tienen 400 review! ¡te amodio!**_

 _ **Bueno, eso, recuerden que si tienen sugerencias las acepto.**_

 _ **Bien, besos y abrazos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola mi hermosa gente.**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo un nuevo corto inspirado en estas fechas, también quiero desearles unas felices fiestas.**_

 _ **También, quiero agradecer todos los review, Fav, y Follow que le han dado a mis cortos, de verdad, creó que seré la única que subirá algo hoy, yo esperaba que Suriee escribiera algo pero...mujer, me haces llorar, pero aun asi...**_

 _ **¡las amo fans del Chack!**_

 _ **Bueno, sin mas que desearles felices fiestas les dejo esta historia.**_

 _ **Advertencia: preparen mucha insulina porque este corto no es apto para diaveticos.**_

 _ **Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, los personajes son de Christy Hui y los Reverse AU son de propiedad de Blpak.**_

* * *

 _ ***^*^*^*^*^*^*Merry Christmas*^*^*^*^*^*^***_

Estaba nervioso.

Hoy era noche buena y tenía su obsequio listo aunque sabía que su amante no celebraba esas fechas, pero quería hacer algo especial. Mientras el Lord no estaba trajo un pequeño árbol a la ciudadela y lo arreglo bajo la atenta mirada de los guerreros, Sheba se acercó para mirarle mejor.

-Sabes que el amo no celebra estas fechas.- El joven asintió entendiendo.

-Lo sé, es solo que, esta noche es especial.- Sonrió con ternura. La guerrera asintió y se quedó ahí cuidándolo.

Sabía que su amante no llegaría en unas horas, así que también preparo una rica cena, arreglo una mesa y se fue a dar un baño y a cambiarse de ropa por algo más cómodo. Aun no se le quitaba lo nervioso, pero todo estaría bien. Cuando estuvo listo se topó con su amante en el pasillo.

-¿Porque hay un árbol en la sala?- Pregunto con un toque de molestia, el joven se encogió en su lugar y bajo la mirada.

-Llevamos 10 años juntos... Quería hacer algo distinto.- susurro jugando con sus dedos -Pero... Lo lamento yo... Pensé que, siempre hacemos lo que tú quieres y... Este año podría ser distinto pero... -Su garganta se apretó. -Lo siento, fue tonto, iré a ordenar.- Dijo triste, listo para ir a limpiar, pero la mano de su amante lo detuvo.

-No, está bien, supongo que podemos hacer algo distinto hoy.- El pelirrojo al escuchar esas palabras sonrió ampliamente.

-Vamos entonces.- Se limpió las lágrimas y lo tomo del brazo para ir a la sala donde estaba lista la mesa para comer.

La cena fue hermosa para Jack, su pareja halago su comida diciendo que era una delicia, eso lo hacía feliz, saber que podía hacer feliz a su pareja le encantaba. Llego la hora de ir a la sala, preparo chocolate caliente y se sentó en la alfombra y almohadas mullidas, su amante llego y se sentó tras el abrazando su cintura y besando su cuello.

-Debo admitir, que esto ha sido maravilloso.- Hablo besando el hombro del pelirrojo, este sonrió bebiendo su chocolate recargando su cuerpo contra el de su amante; Era hora de los obsequios. Se alejó y fue al árbol tomando una caja pequeña que estaba envuelta en un hermoso papel rojo y un moño dorado, se lo entrego a su amante.

-Vamos, ábrelo.- Sonrió feliz con sus mejillas rojas viendo como Chase abría el paquete con un poco de impaciencia y termino de destruir la envoltura. El corazón de Jack latía con fuerza cuando quito la tapa de la cajita.

El Lord miro el interior de la caja alzando ambas cejas, saco del interior un trozo de papel; No era un papel cualquiera, era una fotografía de un bebé dentro de un útero pero, lo que más lo sorprendió era el mensaje que estaba escrito con marcador dorado.

"¡Feliz navidad papi!"

-Eh... ¿Feliz navidad?- Dijo Jack mirando a su amante quien no dejaba de mirar el papel, luego, lo regreso a la caja y la dejo a un lado. Jack temió lo peor pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando el Lord se sentó a su lado y poso su mano sobre su abdomen.

-¿Es verdad? Tu... Nosotros... ¿Seremos padres?- Pregunto emocionado. Jack asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. El lord lo abrazo y se puso de pie con el girando suavemente -Seremos padres.- Soltó una suave carcajada.

-te amo Chase- susurro el pelirrojo abrazando al lord.

-también te amo, mi Jack- Chase sonrió besando tiernamente sus labios.

Jack estaba enormemente feliz, había salido mejor de lo esperado, ahora las navidades tendrían un toque especial.

* * *

 _ **Espero sus review, besos y abrazos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡hola!, ¿que tal se porto santa?, a mi me trajo chocolates...y ya me los comí.**_

 _ **En fin, vengo con el quinto corto, recuerden que al llegar el no. 10 habrá una sorpresa para ustedes y no, no sera porno.**_

 _ **Un saludo especial a mi amada Suriee que edita mis cochinadas de escrituras, I Lo U!**_

 _ **Pues bien, aquí el nuevo corto.**_

 _ **Este corto es rChack, así que si no te gusta ya estas advertido.**_

 _ **Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, los personajes son de Christy Hui y los Reverse AU son de propiedad de Blpak.**_

* * *

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Apuesta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Esto era un absurdo, aun, no podía creer que había perdido un estúpido duelo de ajedrez, en especial con él; Chase Young, joven genio del mal.

Aunque ya no era un niño, había crecido bien: Se entrenaba y era más inteligente, por eso le había ganado en solo 5 movimientos y él, Jack Spicer, Lord Heylin, no había visto venir esas jugadas.

Ahora Chase no solo había ganado sus Wu, sino que habían hecho una apuesta superior y muy vergonzosa; un beso de 20 segundos con lengua.

Jack hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando perdió.

Ahora Chase se acercaba a él con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Dios, quería borrar esa sonrisa de un solo golpe.

-Eres un hombre de palabra y, una apuesta, es una apuesta.-Se paró frente al Lord posando sus manos en su cintura. Jack gruño molesto, más porque Kimiko estaba ahí y no dejaba de fotografiar la escena.

-Que sea rápido.- Se paró frente a Chase esperando un horrible beso torpe y sin gracia alguna, pero no se esperó lo que vino luego.

Chase lo sujeto de la cintura acercándose cada vez más, sonriendo de una odiosa manera sensual.

-20 segundos que voy a disfrutar.- Susurro contra sus labios. Esa profunda voz lo había hecho vibrar, y todo lo que vino luego solo incremento su sentimiento.

El beso había iniciado suave, solo un contacto de sus labios, pero pronto Chase comenzó a ser más audaz: metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Jack. Este se iba a quejar pero era una apuesta, de beso con lengua, así que con su sonrojo se contuvo de darle un fuerte golpe.

Pronto el beso era demasiado húmedo, caliente y audaz, lo peor de todo es que Jack estaba esperando que Chase fuese horrible besando y no lo era. El muy bastardo sabía como besar, sabia como mover su lengua, sabia cuando morder su labio y cuando dar suaves o apasionados besos.

Jack se sostuvo de sus hombros, con molestia podía escuchar a la bruja y a Pedrosa hacer apuestas de quien iba a dominar mejor el beso. Jack frunció el ceño y respondió al contacto. Sin quererlo gemidos ahogados salían de su boca, podía sentir su cuerpo quemarse y sus rodillas a punto de fallar.

Chase lo abrazo por la cintura y la otra mano la llevo a su nuca para profundizar el beso, sus caderas estaban muy juntas, demasiado, se rozaban ligeramente… Jack no podía más con esto: La lengua de Chase era demasiado experta, jugaba con la suya como si fuesen amigas eternas, y Jack no podía dejar de corresponder, entonces, el beso se rompió. Chase le dio una última lamida a sus labios y se alejó solo un poco mirando su rostro y sonriendo. Jack abrió sus ojos mirando los ojos color miel del joven, parpadeo un par de veces y entonces se dio cuenta.

Alzo una mano y le dio una fuerte bofetada al muchacho, luego se apartó gruñendo. Esa sabandija, lo había besado por un minuto.

Sonrojado y airado se marchó del lugar.

Chase se frotó la mejilla pero sonrió, se acercó a los otros dos Heylin quienes sonreían.

-Paga, te dije que Jack es sumiso.- Susurro con una sonrisa la bruja recibiendo el pago de Pedrosa.

-Quiero una copia del video.- Pidió el muchacho y los tres comenzaron a reír.

Mientras, Jack estaba sumergido hasta la nariz en agua fría para poder bajar su temperatura.

* * *

 _ **¿que tal?, bien espero sus review y, gracias a los poquitos que me han llegado, son un amor!.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡hola gente hermosa!**_

 _ **Aquí vengo con un nuevo corto, los cortos serán publicados día por medio.**_

 _ **Les doy las gracias por sus review, cada vez queda menos para mi sorpresa.**_

 _ **Oh bien, aquí les dejo el corto de hoy.**_

 _ **Este corto es rChack, otra vez, pero no puedo dejar de amarlos, esta muy subido de tono así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_

 _ **Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, los personajes son de Christy Hui y los Reverse AU son de propiedad de Blpak.**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

 _ **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•Masturbador•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**_

Un grave jadeo salió de su boca.

Moviendo más rápido su mano, follando el juguete que usaba para darse placer.

-J-Jack...Nnh.- Gruño, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, descansando en el respaldo del sofá.

Movió más rápido su mano, imaginando que ese delicioso juguete era el redondo y perfecto trasero de Jack Spicer, Lord Heylin.

Esto era muy bueno, la mejor compra que había hecho en meses; un masturbador rojo, perfecto para él.

Si bien Chase era un hombre apuesto a sus 25 años mujeres no le hacían falta pero fantasear con que se follaba al Lord era una delicia, aunque solo quería follarlo, era un imposible.

-Ooh mierda... Jack... Aah.- Jadeo. Estaba cerca, imaginando que Jack lo montaba con demencia, gimiendo su nombre, arañando su piel… Solo un poco más; el lubricante que había vertido dentro del juguete se estaba haciendo más caliente, logrando que el juguete se sintiera tan real. -Oooh si... Mmmh.- Jadeo largamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, moviendo su cadera, moviendo más su mano, para que saliera todo el semen y lo recibiera el juguete, llenándolo, dejando salir jadeos al fantasear que era la boca de Jack la que recibía todo su semen.

-Desvergonzado.- Escucho una voz, abrió sus ojos y ahí estaba el dueño de sus fantasías, tan hermoso e increíble como siempre.

-¡J-Jack!- Exclamo- Eh... Hey ¿Cómo has estado?- Trato de sonar lo más casual, aunque el masturbador aun vestía su pene y lo peor de todo es que se había puesto duro con la situación, internamente se maldijo.

El Lord se quedó ahí de pie, alzando una ceja con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando el juguete. Descruzo sus brazos comenzando a caminar hacia el joven. Chase estaba muerto de vergüenza pero, Dios, ese contoneo de caderas al caminar era demasiado sensual.

Jack se detuvo frente a él, inclino su mano y tomó el juguete para sacarlo. Chase dio un brinco pero quería ver que hacía. Quizás moriría pero valía la pena.

-Eres un descarado al usar mi nombre en tus fantasías.- Elevo el juguete, lo inclino y saco su lengua; el líquido espeso se derramo sobre su lengua, cayendo por su barbilla hasta la blanca camisa que usaba, el pene de Chase dio un brinco emocionado al ver eso.

-Oh Dios.- Jadeo cuando el Lord se arrodillo entre sus piernas tomando su dura hombría con su hermosa mano.

-Hay mejores lugares donde puedes derramarte.- Y sin más le dio una larga lamida.

Se despertó de golpe mirando el lugar, respirando agitado, llevo una mano a su frente.

-Un sueño.- Miro a su alrededor; el masturbador estaba sobre la mesita de centro. Lo tomo y esta estaba limpio. Todo había sido un sueño. Maldijo, ahora estaba duro y decepcionado, y tendría que usar de verdad el juguete.

Dejo salir un quejido; deseaba que todo hubiese sido real.

Detrás de la puerta estaba Jack, apoyado en esta. Paso su pulgar por su mejilla, quitando el espeso liquido blanco, luego lamió su dedo saboreando nuevamente la esencia de Chase.

-Pronto amor... Y nunca más tendrás que usar un masturbador.- Sonrió feliz y se marchó a su hogar.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wuuuaaaa!**_

 _ **Hola! Desaparecí por muchos días y ¡no es mi culpa!, la culpa es de mi beta, cofcof.**_

 _ **Bien, voy a subir los tres cortos que no e subido en días, recuerden, falta poco para la sorpresa...**_

 _ **Em...bueno, gracias por los...escasos review pero aun así escribo por el amor al arte, y para las que me dejaron review, Jack les manda un gran beso y abrazo.**_

 _ **Jack: yo no...**_

 _ **Shush! Aquí les dejo los cortos de hoy!**_

 _ **Agradecimientos siempre a mi hermosa Beta, te amo Suriee bebé!**_

 _ **Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, los personajes son de Christy Hui y los Reverse AU son de propiedad de Blpak.**_

* * *

 _ **~~~^~~~^~~~AngelDemon~~~^~~~^~~~**_

Nadie podía siquiera creer lo que ahí estaba ocurriendo. Frente a ellos Jack Spicer estaba herido, sangrando, con un agujero bastante grande en su pecho, pero, eso no era lo más sorprendente; por aquel agujero se podía ver hacia el otro lado, pero, Jack seguía de pie, respirando fuerte posando sus manos sobre su herida.

-¿Q-qué... Sucede?- Pregunto uno de los jóvenes mirando la increíble escena de Jack. Pero, este estaba muy asustado, respirando agitado, cubriendo en vano la enorme herida, aquel demonio sonreía ampliamente.

-N-no... No... No, no, no...- Entonces, la herida se llenó de sangre, muy roja, Jack no pudo sujetarse más y cayo de espaldas.

La sangre llenaba como un charco su vacío pecho, salía por su nariz y boca, mirando aterrado el agujero que cubría con sus blancas manos. Y entonces, desde esa misma sangre se alzó una mano cubierta del líquido carmín. Jack sostuvo esa mano con la suya propia tratando, luchando por meterla de regreso. Todos contenían el aliento mirando la escena que se desarrollaba, algo, trataba de salir del cuerpo de Jack, algo hacia el esfuerzo de salir, manchado de sangre, asomando otra mano, alejando las blancas para sujetarse del borde de la herida.

-¡A-ayuda!, ¡N-no debe... Salir!- Alcanzo a hablar cuando, dos cuernos comenzaron a aparecer, lentamente, todo cubierto de sangre.

Los monjes iban a ir en su ayuda, pero aquel demonio y bruja se los impedía, aquellos dos seres no permitirían ayudarle. El joven no podía más, sus manos cayeron, estaba débil; ya no podría contenerle más.

Luego de los cuernos una cabeza, haciendo fuerza con sus manos abrió más la herida, su torso comenzó a aparecer provocando un enorme dolor en el muchacho quien temblaba, mirando a aquel ser salir sonriéndole, mostrando sus colmillos y larga lengua. Luego de minutos agónicos la criatura salió, de pie sobre el joven; cubierto de sangre, una cola delgada se movía tras él.

Sus manos fueron a su rostro, tocándose y luego su cabello.

-Ah...- Dejo salir con voz juvenil, sus ojos se abrieron para mirar al muchacho bajo el, paso su dedo por su mejilla y lamió la sangre -Oh Jackie... Ha pasado un tiempo.- Comento divertido, alzándose del cuerpo para levitar unos centímetros sobre la tierra, se estiro cuan largo podía, miro alrededor viendo a las personas de pie.

-D-debes... Regresar- Susurro el joven tratando de sentarse, su rojo cabello comenzaba a perder color quedando en un blanco muy puro. El ser sonrió divertido.

-Suficiente encierro por 5000 años Jackie, ahora... Hay mal que esparcir- Y sin más desapareció en un torbellino de maldad pura, el demonio y la bruja se marcharon después de eso.

Los monjes y otro ser se acercaron al muchacho mientas la herida en su pecho comenzaba a cerrarse.

-Creo que nos debes una explicación.- Comento el ser que estaba con ellos, un hombre fuerte y temible. El muchacho suspiro tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Debo... Ir... A casa...- Y luego, todo fue oscuridad para el joven.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okey, ayer debía subir varios pero no lo hice, bien, aquí les dejo otro, ¡ya vamos en el corto 8 y los 20 review!**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura**_

 _ **Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, los personajes son de Christy Hui y los Reverse AU son de propiedad de Blpak.**_

* * *

 _ **~~~~~~~ LittleTriton ~~~~~~~**_

Su sonrisa era hermosa, sus mejillas se tenían de un suave color rojo mientras se movía por el agua, viendo las sonrisas de todas las personas que estaban dichosas con su hermosa presentación; flotando, haciendo burbujas de distintas formas, emocionado en su actuación mientras los niños tocaban en cristal de su tanque. Movía su aleta para hacer más burbujas y usaba sus manos para darles forma.

Los niños sonreían felices y los adultos se maravillaban por el largo cuerpo blanco y rosa pálido, con un bello cabello rojo y ojos de esmeralda.

El pequeño tritón termino su función, las cortinas que cubrían su estanque bajaron, y entonces cuando nadie lo pudo ver, nado hasta lo más profundo de su estanque, se abrazó y comenzó a jadear, lleno de dolor, odiaba eso, quería ser libre, quería regresar al océano, no quería estar en ese estanque frío. Sintió el agua estremecerse y miro hacia arriba, algo comenzó a caer, era un trozo de pescado, un salmón, lo tomo porque hace días que no comía, el hombre arriba dijo algo, no sabía que decía, pero no lo lastimo como solía hacerlo, se quedó ahí sentado y comenzó a comer con su corazón dolido. Añoraba el mar, añoraba los peces, sentir el sol en su rostro, la brisa marina, quería ir con su familia y dormir en su cómoda concha.

Un quejido salió de su garganta mientras comía, solo, quería ser libre.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola, aquí les dejo otro corto, ya es el numero 9.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos- a mi hermosa y sensual beta, y a las que dejan review, ¡besos a todos ustedes!**_

 _ **Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, los personajes son de Christy Hui y los Reverse AU son de propiedad de Blpak**_

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Maestro-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

Los huesos dolían, su respiración era agitada, sangre salía de su nariz y boca, no podía enfocar bien su vista, estaba agotado y notoriamente en desventaja.

Con un sobre esfuerzo se puso de pie analizando cada lesión en su delgado cuerpo; laceraciones, huesos rotos, órganos internos lastimados, músculos desgarrados… No tenía el mejor de los panoramas pero dio un paso al frente: No podía decepcionar al hombre que lo miraba desde lo alto de la colina, simplemente no podía, le había prometido ser mejor, que ganaría, así que no se daría por vencido.

Aguantando el aullido de dolor que quería dejar sus labios corrió hacia sus enemigos y los ataco. A pesar de ser movimientos ya agotados impactó un par de golpes, se había entrenado y preparado para esto, pero era aún inferior a ambos muchachos.

El dragón del Viento y la dragón del fuego lo golpearon sin piedad. A pesar de ser más débil, un nuevo golpe impactó en su mejilla dejándolo en el suelo atontado. Ambos tenían la oportunidad de agarrar el Wu, pero eran como felinos; jugaban con su presa antes de asesinarlo.

-¡Kimiko, Raimundo dejen de jugar!- Grito otro de los guerreros, ambos jóvenes se mostraron molestos caminando hacia el premio, al tomarlo el escenario cambio, el joven se arrodillo con dificultad, respirando fuerte.

-Lo siento...- Susurro despacio con su cuerpo lastimado. Quería demostrar que era fuerte, pero como siempre sólo hizo el ridículo.

Los pasos del hombre se detuvieron frente a él.

Los guerreros permanecieron ahí para disfrutar el espectáculo que pronto el pelirrojo les daría lleno de auto humillación.

-Lo lamento tanto... Perdí... No mostré mi valía o fuerza, soy patético.- Hablo con la voz cansada el joven mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas barriendo con ellas las manchas de tierra y sangre sobre la piel color leche. Los guerreros reían. -Perdóneme... Yo... Me retirare.- El joven bajo su cabeza en señal de respeto hacia el hombre.

No espero a que frente a él la mano del hombre estuviese estirada esperando a que la tomara, lo hizo y con cuidado fue jalado para quedar en pie.

-Spicer.- Llamó el hombre. El joven miro al mayor listo para recibir palabras hirientes y humillantes por su poco esfuerzo en combate. -Estoy orgulloso de ti mi pupilo.- El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos sin creer lo que escuchaba, los monjes estaban con la boca abierta escuchando.

-P-pero maestro... No gané, no fui fuerte, me humillaron y golpearon.- Hablo alterado.

-En efecto, lo hicieron, pero sólo pude observar el acto barbárico de dos "Honorables guerreros dragón" golpeando a un sólo contrincante.- Dijo esto sacando un pañuelo y limpiando la sangre del joven rostro de su alumno. -Me demostraste tú valía, tú ímpetu, tus ganas de continuar luchando, de defender tú honor, eres fuerte Jack... Más fuerte y valiente que ellos.-

El menor vio en dirección a los monjes, estos miraban a su maestro con enojo.

-Siento lastima por el maestro de esos niños malcriados.- Dijo esto dándole una ligera sonrisa a su joven alumno -Tú... Eres mi orgullo, tienes algo que ellos jamás tendrán.- El pelirrojo miro a su maestro con cara de estar loco, él no tenía nada especial -Tú determinación... Eso te convierte en un guerrero excepcional mi aprendiz.-

El pelirrojo estaba realmente feliz, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y con ello sus mejillas se tornaban rosa pareciendo muy adorable a los ojos de su maestro.

-Ahora, vamos a casa, debes descansar...- Le tendió la mano y el menor la tomo sin pensarlo.

-Maestro... ¿Puedo?- Pregunto. El mayor asintió con una sonrisa. El joven sonrió ampliamente y señalo con el dedo a los cuatro guerreros.

-¡En su cara perdedores!- Luego de exclamar eso, su maestro lo llevo de regreso a la ciudadela.

Para Chase, Jack era el alumno ideal, con ansias de aprender y ser mejor cada día, le recordaba un poco a él en su juventud, era un mejor alumno que Omi el cual ya estaba formado; Jack no lo estaba y el podría moldearlo a su antojo convirtiéndolo en un guerrero feroz y un buen amante.

* * *

 _ **Dejen review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola gente hermosa, ya llegamos al corto 10, mas abajo hay algo que disfrutaran mucho, eso espero, bien, les dejo leer, nos leeremos mas abajo.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos- a mi siempre sensual beta y a todas las que me dejan review.**_

 _ **Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, los personajes son de Christy Hui y los Reverse AU son de propiedad de Blpak.**_

* * *

 _ **~~~°~~~°~~~Aniversario~~~°~~~°~~~**_

Jack dejo salir un largo gemido.

-Chase... Ash...- Gimió mirando a su esposo quien atendía una de sus zonas mas delicadas -Oooh Dios...- Gimió nuevamente.

Chase, su esposo desde hace un año, atendía con esmero sus rosados y delicados pezones mientras sus manos y pies estaban atados a la cama con una tela de seda y su virilidad era cubierta por una pequeña prenda femenina.

En aquella posicion sus hombrías se rozaban enviando al paraíso al pobre muchacho.

El Lord no dejo esos deliciosos pezones; eran tan dulces y suaves... No podía creer que un hombre pudiese tener una piel tan deliciosa, tan suave, tan exquisita y era solo suyo.

-N-No puedo mas... ¡No puedo Chase! Aaahhh- Grito cuando termino ensuciando aquella fina lencería femenina.

Chase se irguio sonriendo, viendo a su esposo, con sus suaves pezones mojados con su saliva, la prenda mojada, sonrojado, babeando y con su piel perlada en sudor, oh si, era la criatura mas hermosa del mundo. Sonriendo se bajo el pantalón mostrando una enorme dureza mojada y deseosa.

-Feliz aniversario mi Jack... La noche es joven. - Le susurro recibiendo en respuesta una hermosa sonrisa enamorada.

-Te... Amo Chase...- Jadeo moviendo su lengua de aquella manera que lo enloquecía y llamaba para ser atendido.

-También te amo Jack. - Se inclino y beso sus deliciosos labios bajando nuevamente hasta sus pezones.

Oh si, esta noche seria muy larga.

 _ **-*-*-*-*-*-*Entrevistando a un famoso*-*-*-*-*-*-**_

 _ **Con**_

 _ **PaulitaHoney**_

-hola gente, ya cumplimos con los 10 cortos ¡yei!- la gente aplaude - bien, dije que tendría una sorpresa al llegar al décimo corto, pues bien, esta sera una entrevista a tres protagonistas del fic "Abandono" gente, saluden a ¡Jack Spicer y Elyon Spicer!-

Entran Jack y Elyon saludando al publico con sus manos, ambos se sientan en un sillón grande.

-también denle una cálida bienvenida al sensual, Lord Heylin, ¡Chase Young!

El lord entra saludando con una mano y se sienta en otro sillón.

-es un gusto tenerles hoy aqui-

-el gusto es nuestro -responde Elyon tomando la mano de Jack.

-bien, nuestros invitados están aquí, así que la sorpresa es, pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran a nuestros encantadores protagonistas-

-yo tengo una pregunta- habla Chase.

-dispara cariño-

-¿cuando vas a actualizar Abandono?- pregunta,

La presentadora se gana la atención de toda la gente.

-¡oh miren que hora es!, ¡debo darle de comer a mi hija!- y se va corriendo pero regresa -adiós gente los amo-

El publico aplaude intrigado.

-¡hagan sus preguntas gente!-


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola, aquí un nuevo corto, que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos- a mi sensual beta y a todas las que me dejan review.**_

 _ **Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, los personajes son de Christy Hui y los Reverse AU son de propiedad de Blpak.**_

* * *

 _ **•×××•×××•×××LittleTriton×××•×××•×××•**_

Estiro sus manos, tratando de alcanzar las nubes y el cielo, pero cuando lo hizo, toco la tapa de su estanque, la cuan tenia pintado un cielo hermoso, también quería oxigeno puro, quería aire libe y limpio, pero eso ya no era posible, bajo sus manos y se sumergió en su estanque.

Nado hasta el fondo, acurrucandose contra el vidrio, recordando como se sentían los brazos de su madre dándole calor.

El agua se movió, era hora de un nuevo acto, y no quería ir, se quedo ahí abrazándose a su aleta, entonces la tapa se abrió, introducen la punta de un baso y el tritón salta de dolor, abrazándose, eso dolía, dejo de sentir dolor para nadar hacia el medio del tanque, aunque no entendía que decían si los escuchaba.

-tritón de mierda-

Era lo que siempre decían

Entonces la cortina se abrió, sonrió y comenzó con su espectáculo de siempre, haciendo formas y cara para los niños, pero entonces, algo cambio, en el fondo había un hombre, de una dorada e intensa mirada, estaba de pie ahí, mirando fijamente el tanque, sin hacer movimientos.

El pequeño tritón se puso nervioso, fallo en alguno de sus trucos pero, los niños estaban felices igual, el hombre, jamas dejo ese lugar, solo dejo de verle cuando su acto acabo y la cortina callo, nado hacia el fondo del tanque, sabia que no habría comida, fallo, y esas personas solo querían perfección.

Pero, no pensó mucho en eso, solo en aquel hombre y algo en ese hombre le gusto, era, hermoso y, quería verle de nuevo.

 **°~~~°~~~°~~~Entrevista a un famoso~~~°~~~°~~~°**

 **Con**

 **PaulitaHoney**

 **-hola gente hermosa, sean bienvenidos a Entrevista a un famoso- la gente aplaude -ya tenemos a nuestros invitados, Chase Young, Jack Spicer y Elyon Spicer.**

 **-hola- saludan al unisono.**

 **-okey, llegaron nuestras primeras preguntas así que, ¡aquí vamos!, la primera pregunta es de...**

 _ **lucia-nami 14- se puede hacer preguntas sobre este fic?**_

 **-Les puedes hacer preguntas personales y eso, pero del fic no responderán nada, que no sea necesario pero, ¡no daremos spoiler!-**

 _ **Suriee - ¿Por qué es Elyon Spicer & no Elyon Young? **_

_**Young ¿Qué hiciste para que Jack te abandonará? (yo se que lo abandono *coff* )**_

 **-en un inicio fue Young- respondió Jack- pero luego del divorcio Elyon comenzó a vivir conmigo, yo quería enviarla a una escuela pero sabia que Chase se opondría, así que a su espaldas le cambie el apellido, además, Elyon Spicer suena mejor- comento Jack con una sonrisa.**

 **-no hice nada- respondió Chase.**

 **-ese fue el problema, nunca hizo nada, solo, se caso conmigo porque quede embarazado- respondió ahora Jack cruzándose de brazos.**

 _ **Zeyla Jaeger-Para Elyon:¿Que le dirás a tu mami (Jack :v) cuando estés con él por primera vez desde que él se fue? ¿Porque van a terminar los 3 juntos cierto? :'vvvv**_

 **-bueno...que le debo decir a mamá...-piensa- oh si, solo le digo mamá y luego él mmhhspp -Jack le cubre la boca con su mano.**

 **-la respuesta de la siguiente pregunta es TOP SECRET- dice la anunciadora- bien, esas fueron las primeras preguntas, nos veremos en el próximo episodio.**

 **Suena musica de elevador y la gente aplaude.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**¿que hay gente?**_

 _ **E visto una disminución considerable en los review...**_

 _ **¡¿que quieren de mi?!, ¿porno?, ¿culos?, ¿asesinatos?, ¿genociodios?, ¡¿que?!**_

 _ **Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, los personajes son de Christy Hui y los Reverse AU son de propiedad de Blpak.**_

* * *

 _ *****•***•***Ojos***•***•*****_

Chase se pregunto que había estado haciendo el pelirrojo durante las ultimas semanas; No había ido a los duelos, no sabia nada del joven genio del mal, entonces, se vio sorprendido de él mismo al sentir que extrañaba ver aquellos ojos rojos.

Siempre pensó que eran falsos pero eran reales, tanto como el aire que respiraba.

Se puso de pie, se trasladó al laboratorio y llego en silencio. Jack estaba sentado en un banquillo atrás del mesón; solo podía ver su espalda y unos libros a su lado, Jack vestía una sudadera con capucha y un pantaloncillo corto.

El muchacho aun no se había percatado de su presencia, perfecto, podría asustarle: su grito de niña siempre le daba mucha gracia. Se le acerco en silencio y toco ligeramente su hombro... La respuesta que recibió no fue lo que esperaba.

El muchacho soltó un grito de terror. Se giro botando los libros y entonces vio su rostro; una venda rodeaba su rostro a nivel de sus ojos... El muchacho estaba apoyado contra la mesa respirando agitado.

-¡RJ!- Grito de pronto moviéndose sin soltar la meson -¡RJ!- Grito nuevamente cuando la puerta del sótano se abrió y el androide idéntico a Jack apareció bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

-Amo Jack ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto sujetando las manos del albino.

-H-Hay alguien... Alguien me... Hay alguien... -Hablo con voz entrecortada por lo que parecía pánico.

El androide levanto la vista buscando por el lugar, viendo al Lord ahí de pie sin entender.

-No amo... No hay nadie.- Respondió guiándolo a la salida.

-Alguien me toco... ¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Jack dejándose guiar.

-Si amo, estoy seguro.- El androide miro en dirección de Chase y le hizo un gesto para que lo esperara. -Esta cansado, debió ser su imaginación.- Cruzaron la puerta y sus voces no se escucharon.

El Lord tomo uno de los libros y lo abrió; las paginas estaban en blanco pero tenían relieves. Paso sus dedos por ellos, cerro el libro y leyó el lomo de este.

Jack... Estaba aprendiendo a leer braille.

 _ **~~~∆~~~∆~~~Entrevista a un famoso~~~∆~~~∆~~~**_

 _ **Con**_

 _ **Paulita Honey**_

 **-hola hermosa gente, bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de, ¡Entrevista a un famoso!- la gente aplaude- bien, ya tenemos a nuestros lindos invitados aquí, así que ¡que vengan las preguntas!.**

 **-las primeras preguntas son de Suriee-**

 **-odio a esa mujer- dice Jack.**

 **-¿eh, porque?-**

 **-ella siempre me hace sufrir- dice mirando enojado.**

 **-hahahaha si...bueno... La primera es para Chase, Chase ¿Por qué nunca le hiciste nada a Jackie? Si se le notaba la necesidad... :v**

 **-siempre le hacia "cosas" a Jack, incluso todas la...- Jack cubre su boca avergonzado.**

 **-¡shush! La niña Chase- apunta a Elyon.**

 **-la siguiente pregunta es para Jack, Jack ¿Por qué no le zorriaste para que te hiciera algo?, que alguien me diga que es Zorriaste- llega un joven y le habla al oído -oooooh ya va...**

 **-¿que es Zorriaste?- pregunta Jack, Pau se inclina y le habla al oído, Jack se sonroja -¡Claro que no!, no lo merece- se cruza de brazos.**

 **-mami, ¿que es Zorriaste?- pregunta la niña, Pau y Jack se miran.**

 **-em...lo sabrás cuando cumplas 15- la niña hace un puchero.**

 **-bien, la siguiente es para mi linda Elyon, Elyon ¿No crees que tus dos papás deben ser felices juntos?**

 **-me gustaría, pero es demasiado tenso cuando están en la misma habitación, o están en silencio o comienzan a discutir son, estresantes- responde la niña mirando a sus padres quienes desvían avergonzados sus miradas- y son tercos como una mula-**

 **-N.Z.A pregunta, para Elyon,¿ Odiarias a tu padre? ¿Por que?-**

 **-¿a quien?,¿a mamá o papá?- pregunto confundida.**

 **-creo que se refiere a Chase- dijo la conductora.**

 **-mmh, no tendría motivos para odiarlo- respondió- a ninguno-**

 **-¿y eso fue todo?, ¿para eso vengo a perder mi tiempo?- pregunta Chase molesto.**

 **-para ti todo es una perdida de tiempo- le reclama Jack tomando la mano de Elyon y se van.**

 **El publico se queda en silencio y Chase siente las miradas de ellos sobre él.**

 **-wow hombre, ahora se porque te dejaron- la gente comienza a reir- ¡nos vemos en el siguiente corto, besos!, ¡los amo!-**

 **La gente aplaude y la animadora se va.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola mi gente hermosa, ¿como va su día?**_

 _ **Yo muero de calor, pero así es la vida, oh well, aquí les dejo un nuevo corto y valla, el fandom Chack esta tan muerto como el frío corazón del Lord Spicer.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos: a mi beta como siempre, y a las que dejan review.**_

 _ **Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, los personajes son de Christy Hui y los Reverse AU son de propiedad de Blpak.**_

* * *

 _ **• Su Muerte •**_

No podía…

Esto simplemente no podía estar sucediendo. Simplemente no…

Aquella risa maniaca resonaba en el lugar; otra que le hacía compañía era más aguda. Otros sonidos que llegaban eran de alivio. Pero, lo único que podía escuchar era algo rompiéndose, en su interior… Algo se rompía lentamente mientras no dejaba de ver aquel lugar: La sangre, aquellos ojos dorados sin vida, viéndoles fijamente…

No, esto no podía ser real.

Él no puede estar...

Las risas maniacas se marcharon victoriosas, destruyendo todo a su paso, alejándose, dejando caos a su paso.

Entonces grito con ira, con furia, lleno de dolor, lleno de coraje… Pero a pesar del dolor se mantuvo firme, no debía mostrar sumisión hacia otros, no debía verse más débil, debía ser fuerte.

Furioso grito a esas personas que estaban a punto de marcharse.

-¡¿Acaso saben lo que han hecho?!- Las personas… Los adolescentes se detuvieron, uno de ellos iba a hablar, pero no se lo permitió.

-¡Estúpidos mocosos han condenado al mundo!- Grito con más irá- ¡Chase era el único que podía detener a ese par! ¡Y ustedes lo mataron!- Se estaba rompiendo más, iba a llorar.

-Nosotros no lo mat…- No pudo seguir hablando, el joven se había acercado con una gran velocidad y golpeó al muchacho en el rostro.

-¡Cállate hijo de puta! ¡Ustedes lo regresaron a ser humano! ¡Por culpa de ustedes, monjes de mierda, está muerto!- Gritaba cada vez más fuerte.

Esos jóvenes iban a golpear al pelirrojo, pero un cuerpo largo y verde se los impidió, miraba con tristeza al pobre pelirrojo y luego una mirada de enojo a los adolescentes.

-Ya han hecho mucho daño, ahora, hay que avisar a los demás monjes para que se preparen.- Hablo el dragón mirando al pelirrojo.

Los adolescentes ya habían montado al dragón, antes que este volar le acerco su cabeza al pelirrojo y le susurro.

-Mi más sentido pésame muchacho.- Se marchó, y cuando ya no había nadie un grito rompió el silencio mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus pálidas mejillas, entre llantos camino hacia él, se arrodillado a su lado machado sus rodillas con sangre, se inclinó y abrazo al hombre.

-Chase... Mi Chase- Lloraba abrazando fuerte al hombre. -No mi amor... Mi esposo, no...- Su voz era suave y quebrada, llorando más, sin soltar el cuerpo de su pareja, su difunta pareja.- Chase... Amor, por favor... Despierta... Despierta mi amor.- Su corazón se hacía añicos cada vez más, sufriendo, el dolor era tan grande; le habían arrancado parte de su corazón, parte de su vida. -¿Que le diré a Elyas? ¿Qué le diré a nuestro hijo?- No pudo dejar el cuerpo de su amado, no pudo hablar más, simplemente se quedó llorando por horas.

Tuvo el presentimiento ese día; sabía que algo malo sucedería…

Perdió al amor de su vida.

 _ **~~~•~~~•~~~Entrevista a un Famoso~~~•~~~•~~~**_

 _ **Con**_

 _ **PaulitaHoney**_

 _ **-hola nuevamente, bienvenido a este espacio de entrevistas- la gente aplaude- nuestros invitados ya están en sus lugares así que ¡iniciemos!-**_

 _ **-¿puedo decir algo?- pregunta Elyon.**_

 _ **-claro mi cielo...-**_

 _ **-mamá tiene citas con un hombre- habla muy inocente, la presentadora escupe el te, Jack el agua y Chase su café.**_

 _ **-¡¿que?!- preguntan el lord y Pau, Jack se esconde tras Elyon.**_

 _ **-n-no tiene nada de malo, el me gusta y me trata bien- se defendió regresando a su lugar.**_

 _ **-oh, bueno si...si estas feliz- mía a Chase quien parece a punto de hacer arder el cielo- bien pues...vamos. Las primeras son de : Severus Taisho, una para Jack, Jack ¿dime que te gusta de Chase?**_

 _ **-piensa un poco- lo que me gustaba de él era su fuerza y valor- respondió tranquilo.**_

 _ **-oh, gustaba, tiempo pasado, esta es para Chase, Chase ¿sí tuviera la oportunidad de violar a Jack lo harias?**_

 _ **-¿cual es su problema mujeres?, ¿porque siempre quieren que lo...eso?**_

 _ **-responde Chase- Pau tamborilea con sus dedos.**_

 _ **-no, nunca-**_

 _ **El publico deja salir un largo "oooowww"**_

 _ **-¡tan lindo!, la siguiente es de N.Z.A, Ou bueno Chasei querido debes hacer mas cosas por Jacki como en Junjou Romantica, ¿Jack de la escala del 1 al 100 que tanto amodias a Chase?**_

 _ **-¿que es eso?- pregunta el lord**_

 _ **-cuando seas mayor te dire- dice Pau en broma.**_

 _ **-oh...bueno es difícil, no pueden ser ambas cosas, yo...lo vería por un tema separado, no odio a Chase y tampoco lo amo...ya no...mucho...mmh...casi nada...bien, aun hay cariño...- responde sonrojado.**_

 _ **-¿aunque haya sido un pésimo esposo?- pregunta Pau.**_

 _ **-...-**_

 _ **-oh wow, bueno las siguientes son de...Suriee, primero dice esto " Chase, Jack, me parece que lo que ustedes necesitan es una noche de pasión para reconciliarse" ¡hahahaha!-se ríe como loca.**_

 _ **-claro que no- responden al unisono.**_

 _ **-bien, la primera es para Jack, Jack ¿perdonarias a Chase si se disculpara?**_

 _ **-por favor, el poderoso Lord jamas se disculparía- respondió- y no, el daño ya esta.**_

 _ **-oh, para Chase, Chase ¿Intentaste una disculpa sincera?**_

 _ **-no tengo porque disculparme, no hice nada malo- responde mirando a su hija, Jack rueda los ojos-**_

 _ **-ookey, para mi hermosa Elyon, Elyon ¿Te gustaría tener un hermanito o hermanita?**_

 _ **-si, siempre quince uno pero...papá y mamá ya no están juntos así que...-bajan la mirada triste- no quiero un hermanito de otra persona que no sea de papá.**_

 _ **El publico y la presentadora lloran con fuerzas, Jack y Chase se sienten incómodos, Pau se pone de pie, empuja a Jack y abraza a Elyon.**_

 _ **-¡pobre bebé!, ¡lamento que tengas unos padres tan insensibleeeeees!- chilla y la niña se deja abrazar mientras el publico sigue llorando.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola gente, aquí un nuevo corto y lamento la demora.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos: a mi siempre hermosa beta y a los que me dejan review ;)**_

 _ **Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, los personajes son de Christy Hui y los Reverse AU son de propiedad de Blpak.**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

 _ **~~•~~•~~•~~Pregnant~~•~~•~~•~~**_

Jack dejo salir un suspiro, era su décimo cuarto suspiro de esa hora que llevaba sentado en la pila de mullidas almohadas que habían a su disposición, paso su mano por la curva de su abdomen, su muy hinchado abdomen y luego, otro suspiro sonoro.

-creo que tu padre me tendrá encerrado aquí para siempre- comento al beber que crecía en su interior, así es, Jack estaba esperando el hijo del poderoso Chase Young, cualquier mujer estaría encantada de cumplir con esa labor, pero, lo de Jack fue un accidente, solo basto una noche de sexo para caer en este estado, y en cuanto el lord se entero se lo llevo de inmediato a su ciudadela, sin escape, sin salidas, sin tecnología y ya se estaba volviendo loco, solo quería salir de ese lugar.

Llevaba 5 meses viviendo ahí y conocía cada rincón de la ciudadela, ya había leído cada libro que había en el lugar y estaba demasiado aburrido, se sentía muy solo y, Chase solo lo mantenía ahí para asegurarse de que su cría crecía sana.

Una lágrima bajo por su mejilla y de inmediato la limpio enterrándose mas en las almohadas.

-solo es por ti bebé- dijo mientas un par mas de lágrimas caían.

-¿porque lloras?- escucho esa voz, dio un respingo y se limpio el rostro.

-no estoy llorando- respondió rápidamente, sintió al lord acercarse a el y se dejo caer a su lado sentándose en las almohadas, Jack desvío su mirada.

-no me engañes Spicer- ahí estaba, Spicer, solo así se refería a el, solo como Spicer, mas lágrimas cayeron, Jack solo, quería tener un poco de valor para Chase, mas que el recipiente que lleva a su heredero.

-son las hormonas- se defendió poniéndose de pie, no quería seguir ahí ni un minuto mas, no podía escapar y Jack solo, quería mas atención del lord, quería que le hablara mas o, compartiera aunque sea el desayuno juntos sentados en la gran mesa.

Jack amaba a Chase, pero todo esto le dolía, si, amaba al bebé en su interior, después de todo era su hijo también, pero, odiaba la poca atención que resivia del lord, no de una manera de lujos u otras cosas, Chase le daba de todo, ropa, comida, una que otra joyería pero, Jack quería aunque fuese que acariciara su cabello.

Cuando se dio cuenta había llegado al dormitorio y todo el camino fue llorando, camino a su enorme cama y se acostó ahí, ni siquiera compartían cama, Jack aguanto un gemido de dolor ya que Chase, también no lo usaba para satisfacer sus deseos, en ves de eso salia por presas que a veces llevaba a su cama.

-odio vivir aquí...quiero mi casa...mi cama...m-mis cosas...-continuo llorando por unas horas hasta que se durmió, rogando como todas las noches, a que el día siguiente fuese mejor.

 _ **~~~^^~~~^^~~~Entrevista a un famoso~~~^^~~~^^~~~**_

 _ **Con**_

 _ **PaulitaHoney**_

 _ **-hoooooooola gente hermosa, aqui estamos para otro dia preguntándole cosas a los ¡protagonistas de abandono!-el publico aplaude con euforia.**_

 _ **-voy a felicitarte mujer porque por fin estas escribiendo- habla Chase con calma, Pau se sonroja.**_

 _ **-asdasdasda gracias!, tuve que cambiar muchas cosas pero ¡por fin! La historia avanza- el publico aplaude con mas euforia- oh bien, ¡aqui vamos!: N. Z. A; oh dios las cosas se calientan roar! Jaja, ¿Chase si volvieras con Jacki le concederías el deseo a tu hija? y ¿Por que?**_

 _ **-...- piensa un momento- no, porque no me interesa estar con Jack- responde y es abucheado.**_

 _ **-que hombre mas estupido: Zeyla Jaeger; Hue~ muero :v, no puedo hablar (literalmente)**_

 _ **Primero me da una tos de *** y luego me salen con que Jack esta viéndose con otro :'v**_

 _ **Pobre Elyon, malditos padres estúpidos que solo piensan en ellos :vvv**_

 _ **Me pregunto, ¿que haría Chase si se enterara de que Jack se fuera a casar con ese tipo con él que esta saliendo?, si, ¿que harías?-**_

 _ **-nada, son desiciones personales, él vera que hace- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, el publico lo abuchea.**_

 _ **-hoy el publico te esta odiando mas que de costumbre: Lidya Schattenspiel; Bueno, bueno, muy buenos cortos los que me he leído, aunque sigo preguntándome porque te gusta hacerme llorar TT-TT. Perdón por no dejarte review hasta ahora, pero andaba un poco ocupada XP.**_

 _ **Elyon esta condenada con unos padres como esos, sobretodo con Chase. Maldito lagarto ¡Le exijo que le de una disculpa sincera a Jack! Y Jack ¡Espero que te vaya genial en tus citas, te lo mereces! Por cierto, quería preguntarte ¿como le celebrabas sus cumpleaños a tu niña? si es que le celebraste alguno TT-TT Y Elyon, no te preocupes, ya veras como tus padres algún día terminan en buenos terminos, y ¿Que te gusta más de cada uno de tus padres?**_

 _ **-no tengo porque disculparme- es abucheado.**_

 _ **-gracias- responde sonriendo y Chase deja salir un bufido.**_

 _ **-bueno, si, se los celebro desde los 4 años, con niños humanos y hago lo que ella quiere, fiestas temáticas y esas cosas, a ella le gusta...aunque, al padre no, pero no me importa lo que él piense mientras mi nena sea feliz- sonríe y acaricia los rojos rizos de la niña.**_

 _ **-ooooooowwww- exclama el publico.**_

 _ **-ppf, lo dudo mucho y bueno, papá es fuerte, es hábil, testarudo como una mula pero, lo amo así y mi mami, es hermoso, inteligente y me consiente mucho.**_

 _ **-dios, niña tu estas hecha de azucar: Suriee; Ok, no es pregunta pero... Ustedes son casi los peores padres de la historia, ¡yo apoyo a esta mujer!- el publico aplaude de acuerdo.**_

 _ **Jack ¿Quién es esa persona con quien sales? ¿Lo conocemos?**_

 _ **Para Chase ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?**_

 _ **-...- ambos se quedan en silencio.**_

 _ **-no, pero es un hombre mayor que yo y es...un encanto, nos conocimos hace dos años y me trata muy bien, realmente le gusto- respondió sonrojado.**_

 _ **-...- se queda en silencio un momento- bien- gruñe.**_

 _ **-wohoho ese bien sonó como "matare a ese bastardo"**_

 _ **-ustedes tienen una enorme imaginación mujeres- responde Chase sin mirar a Jack.**_

 _ **-oh Chase, eres tan obvio que eres adorable- dice Pau sonriendo como estúpida y el publico esta de acuerdo -pero bien, eso es todo por hoy, yo soy PaulitaHoney, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio de ¡Entrevista a un vampiro!**_

 _ **Los invitados se le quedan mirando.**_

 _ **-ah...hahahaha ¡adios!- se va corriendo porque su hija necesita un cambio de pañal.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola gente, la verdad es que no sé de donde salió esta historia rara, pero me gustó la idea, solo espero que a ustedes les guste y sin más preámbulos, a leer.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenecen al igual que los AU, estos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: historia Au o Canon...no sé cómo catalogarlo.**_

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*Opuestos*-*-*-***_

Termino de ducharse, se secó el cuerpo pasando a secar su largo cabello, se puso un pantalón deportivo y una remera algo entallada marcando su buena figura.

Aun con una toalla sobre su cabello camino hacia la sala donde su compañero leía uno de los guiones con cara de enojo, una real cara de disgusto.

-¿algo que no te gusto Spencer? -

Pregunto sentándose al sin antes agarrar una de las latas de cerveza que estaban predispuestas sobre la mesita de centro.

-¿ya leíste el guion para la segunda temporada? -

Cuestiono el pelirrojo quitándose las gafas para mirar cerio a su compañero quien negó y bebió su cerveza.

-Jack esta temporada particularmente es más estúpido, se viste de mujer... Odio este Jack-

Se quejó, su compañero solo se encogió de hombros mostrando un rostro completamente despreocupado mientras bebía su cerveza, al finalizar el gran sobo hablo.

-bueno, Jack siempre es un idiota, un ridículo-

Spencer suspira con el ceño fruncido y se pone las gafas.

-Chase se hace un clon que es una chica que le traiciona... Chase pone un huevo-

Shen escupe la cerveza y le arrebata el guion que tenía el pelirrojo en su mano.

-¡¿Qué?!-

Exclamo iracundo, se puso de pie y comenzó a leer, hojeando cada página sintiendo disgusto y en un arrebato arroja el guion al otro extremo de la sala.

-¡¿cómo le hacen eso a Chase?!-

Exclama iracundo e indignado caminando de un lado a otro bajo la atenta mirada de Spencer.

-¡Chase es el mejor personaje de la serie! ¡No lo pueden avergonzar de aquella manera!-

Siguió quejándose a lo que Spencer suspira pesadamente y va en busca del guion para comenzar a leer, Shen era demasiado explosivo, aun no sabía cómo seguían viviendo juntos, eran tan distintos el uno al otro, incluso con sus personajes.

-¡¿y que es Shadow?! ¿Una hija clon pareja?, aaagggh están enfermos, no me prestare para esa estupidez-

-Shen calma por favor_

Pidió Spencer aun sentado en el sofá, sabía que era inútil tratar de calmar al hombre con la fuerza así que se quedó hi esperando a que le escuchara, pero no, Shen estaba más que furioso.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡No me digas que me calme Jack! Digo Spencer…-

Este pequeño cambio de nombres logro que Spencer sonriera muy ligeramente, Shen era un encanto cuando estaba con sus rabietas.

Shen toma una sudadera, se pone tenis listo para salir y gritar su odio hacia todo el mundo.

-¿A dónde vas?-

Interroga su compañero sin apartar su roja mirada del cuerpo del mayor esperando por su respuesta que esperaba que no incluyera hacer alguna estupidez.

-a hablar con esos imbéciles y luego al gimnasio a descargar mi ira si no quieres terminar con alguna silla rota-

Abre la puerta y como un vendaval sale del pequeño departamento que compartía con su compañero.

El pelirrojo se encoje de hombros y sigue leyendo.

-mañana renunciare-

Susurra dejando el guion a un lado y fue a su computadora para redactar su renuncia formal, al igual que su amigo Shen no se prestaría para algo tan estúpido, después de todo no iba a faltar el actor que quisiera interpretar a ese par de idiotas por poco dinero.

Se estiro y suspiro pensando un poco las cosas, Shen y Spencer eran dos personas muy distintas, polos opuestos al igual que Chase y Jack y estos mismos con los actores.

Spencer disfrutaba un buen libro, vino de buena calidad, era calmado, muy sereno, inteligente, meticuloso, le gustaban los museos, las bibliotecas y tenía 4 perros, disfrutaba la compañía de ellos más que la de los humanos, claro a excepción de Shen.

Shen era, lo contrario, era el típico atleta, algo idiota, le gustaba ir al gimnasio, le gustaba alardear de su increíble musculatura, aunque era más inteligente que el promedio de los atletas, era un buen actor y pésima con las mujeres, eso le daba algo de lindura a su personalidad.

Y así mismo ocurría con Chase y Jack, aunque los primeros personajes le agradaban a pesar de que Jack era un estúpido siendo que tenía potencial para desarrollarse y ser un buen villano, lástima que a creadora tenía otros planes para tan maravilloso personaje y lo rebajo, a ambos.

Está decepcionado un poco, quería seguir con Jack pero este era tan ridículo que mejor no lo haría.

Estirándose cerro su computadora, boto la lata de cerveza que Shen había dejado a medio beber y el arrojo al basurero dejando otra nueva sobre el mostrador, se fue a la cama a descansar.

Esperaría que a Shen se le quitara la ira y así podrían ir ambos a renunciar.

 _ ***No olviden dejar review***_


End file.
